watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailkal R
The German Sports Coupé is a two door coupe that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The car's design is influenced by German styling. The car's side profile bears heavy resemblance to the third generation BMW M6, however the front end and wheels have been influenced by the BMW M3 E92. The front quarter ducts and the rear lights are based on those of the BMW M4. The front of this car is fairly simple; it features two curved headlights whose inner edges run parallel to the central grille. The front grille has a flat upper edge and a curved lower edge which forms part of the bonnet/ hood elevation line. The main body of the car is also fairly simple with the sides of car having no bulges, the side of the car does highlight aggressive styling relating the car's sporting nature; the wheels are surrounded by flared arches. The greenhouse area of the car is very smooth, indicated by how the greenhouse smoothly combines with the rear end body section of the car. Since the car's initial form it has been updated to feature a CFRP roof. In the centre of the roof, just in front of the rear windscreen, this car features a shark-fin antenna. A discreet brake light strip is mounted internally, just below the top edge of the rear windscreen. The car's wheels were also updated from the initial design; the car now features split eight spoke wheels, wrapped in medium profile tyres. The rear end of the car features curved lighting with the upper edge having an almost diagonal curve, red LED lighting illuminates the edges of the unit. In between the two tail lights, there is an impression, made for license plate mounting, at the top of this area there is a chrome strip. The manufacturer logo is located in the centre above the chrome strip. On top of the boot/ trunk lid, a small CFRP rear wing is mounted. Sporting influence is prevalent in the rear bumper of the car; it features a CFRP diffuser with a twin-circle exhaust tip either side. Performance Little is known about the performance of this vehicle, but it is clear that the car features a powerful engine, proven by the fact that unburned fuel results in exhaust backfire. The car features a semi-automatic transmission. With regards to handling, the car produces very little body-roll when taking a sharp turn. This may be due to the car having a very stiff anti-roll bar setup within its suspension system. Overview Gallery German MKIII (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A rear and side view of the car European Coupe (Rear)-WD.jpg|A rear and side view of the car, in its early form, lacking the CFRP roof and shark fin antenna Trivia *This is a sports coupé with a 2+2 body style, giving it the capacity to seat four people, two headrests can be seen in the second row of seats in the car. *The car features a double-blip alarm, which can be hacked, avoiding the need for a window to be smashed in order to steal the car. *This is the first car in the Watch Dogs universe which was seen driven by a protagonist (Aiden Pearce). *The car shares centre console with that of the Brant Grand Tourer. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:2-door coupés Category:Sports cars